El origen de un guerrero
by WienGirl
Summary: El largo camino recorrido por Shura de Capricornio desde que era niño hasta concluir su entrenamiento.


**El origen de un guerrero**

.

.

Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, más de lo que podía asimilar. A veces veía los mismos sucesos una y otra vez en sus sueños y, aunque trataba de hacerse a la idea de que solo eran imágenes sin sentido, siempre le evocaban aquellos sentimientos de tristeza que su maestro había luchado arduamente en enfocar. Athras lo encaminó lo mejor que había podido durante esos arduos cinco años pero el subconsciente del chico solía traicionarlo de vez en vez.

—Lamento mucho que esos sueños me sigan atormentando, Maestro —respondió muy apenado durante el desayuno aquella mañana, apenas si miraba su vaso con leche, se sentía algo fracasado ya que el entrenamiento estaba por concluir y no consideraba el que esas visiones fueran muestra de progreso—. Siento que he fallado, ¿aún seré digno de recibir la armadura dorada?

—Vaya, que preguntas Javi —Athras lo observó con detenimiento, habían pasado cinco años desde que lo presentara como aspirante a la armadura y todavía no terminaba de sorprenderse por lo severo que era el chico consigo mismo—. Escucha, es evidente que aquel evento ocurrido con tu familia aún te atormenta y el que tengas sueños recurrentes es una clara prueba de ello. No deberías preocuparte tanto ya que eso no interferirá con tu desempeño como Caballero de Atena pero necesitas esforzarte más para dejar esos sentimientos en donde pertenecen, en el pasado. ¿Entendiste?

—Si Maestro —el chico bajo la mirada muy apenado sin ánimos para continuar con su desayuno.

—Tienes unos momentos para relajarte antes de que iniciemos con la rutina del día.

—Gracias.

Javier salió de aquella cabaña ubicada a medio camino entre las faldas de la montaña y el pico. El aire era difícil y al principio el chico solía tener fuertes dolores de cabeza. No obstante hizo lo posible por adaptarse a sus nuevas condiciones obedeciendo todas y cada una de las indicaciones dadas por Athras, a quien respetaba como a un padre. A quien tenía todo el respeto que tuvo hacía su padre. Todavía recordaba aquella mañana, había intentado sepultarla en el fondo de su memoria pero sin el éxito deseado: se veía así mismo en la habitación de sus padres observando a su mamá arreglarse, llevaba un vestido blanco, su cabello negro y suelto y una suave fragancia la envolvía. Cuando ella se giró hacía él pudo observar el collar de oro que colgaba en su cuello.

—Volveremos hasta muy tarde Javi, se bueno con tu abuelo y acuéstate temprano.

—Quiero quedarme despierto esperándolos.

—No es posible, mejor duerme que mañana nos espera un viaje algo largo hasta Alemania ¿recuerdas?

—Si mamá —en ese instante ve como mamá se envuelve en un chal color claro y adornos florales tomando el bolso del tocador.

Su padre entro en la habitación en ese momento indicándole que debía ir a la cama para dormir lo suficiente y aguantar el largo recorrido. Toda la familia iría hasta Múnich en tren, cada año salían de viaje y el destino de ese era Alemania. El pequeño Javier estaba emocionado por salir de viaje y porque el abuelo iría con ellos en esa ocasión.

—Obedece al abuelo ¿entendido? —la voz amable pero fuerte de su padre se escuchó por toda la habitación—, mañana saldremos antes del mediodía.

— ¿Jugaremos en cuanto estemos en Alemania, papá?

—Si hijo, jugaremos todo el día. Te lo prometo.

Los ve despedirse del abuelo. Irán a una cena de trabajo antes de que papá inicie su periodo vacacional. El los observa desde la escalera, ve al abuelo dar recomendaciones sobre los límites de velocidad, que no conduzcan cansados y mucho más a lo que ambos responden que se está preocupando de más. Por alguna razón en ese momento desea que se queden más tiempo en la puerta y que, por alguna razón, pase algo para que no se vayan. Por un momento desea que no les fuera posible irse.

—Venga, váyanse ya o llegarán tarde.

Ambos se marchan y él observa desde la escalera de la casa del abuelo.

—Eh Javier, vamos a cenar crio —el abuelo lo llama a cenar para ponerlo en la cama a buena hora—, tu madre me encargó meterte en la cama a las nueve y no armes jaleo ¿de acuerdo?

—Si abuelo.

Javier observa desde lo alto de la montaña el pueblito que está en las faldas, se sienta en la orilla mirando al infinito con tristeza. No había pensado en sus padres en muchos años y ese día, por alguna razón, los tenia en mente desde hacía un par de semanas. A pesar de haber pasado casi cinco años podía recordar claramente el color del vestido que llevaba su madre, el color de su collar y aunque había tratado de recrear el aroma de su fragancia ya no le era posible. El abuelo decía que el chico era idéntico a su padre, su mismo color de ojos, tono de piel, complexión. Bromeaba todo el tiempo con ese tema sacando más de una sonrisa a la pequeña familia.

—Eh Fernando, tu hijo es igualito a ti. ¡Haz vuelto a nacer!

Solo eran ellos cuatro. No tenían más familiares, ni tíos, ni primos ni otros parientes.

Trato de no recordar lo que había pasado al día siguiente de que sus padres se fueran pero no fue posible, las imágenes llegaron solas a su cabeza. Aquel día se levantó muy temprano para desayunar, estaba emocionado por el viaje familiar de ese año y quería salir de casa ya. Fue corriendo a la habitación de sus padres y se sorprendió al ver que se habían levantado muy temprano, incluso la cama estaba hecha.

Reviso el cuarto de baño y tampoco estaban ahí. Seguramente estaban desayunando y él iba tarde. Bajo a toda prisa la escalera y lo que encontró fue un silencio sepulcral y al abuelo leyendo el diario y mirando el reloj de pulsera compulsivamente.

— ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?

—No han llegado chico, debieron volver anoche. Mira la hora que es, vamos tarde para el desayuno y para todo lo demás —se levantó de su sillón y miró por la ventana.

Javier se acercó a él asustado. Sus padres jamás se habían ausentado por tanto tiempo pero antes de decir nada tocaron la puerta. Serían ellos sin duda.

— ¡Yo abriré! —corrió para recibir a sus padres pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos policías. No pudo apartar la mirada de sus uniformes, sus expresiones serias y uno de ellos llevaba el chal de mamá en la mano.

— ¿Se encuentra el Señor Raúl Gálvez?

—Sí, soy yo —el abuelo se acercó también quitando al chico de la puerta—. Ve a la cocina y empieza a desayunar, no salgas hasta que te lo diga.

Javier se aleja asustado sin apartar la mirada de la escena: su abuelo hablando con dos policías y uno lleva el chal de mamá en la mano. No puede ir a la cocina, se esconde detrás de un mueble y sin ser visto se queda a escuchar.

—Señor Gálvez, tenemos malas noticias… —el oficial empieza a hablar y el chico alcanza a escuchar sobre un accidente de auto, un conductor ebrio y que sus padres no habían sobrevivido.

Acto seguido se escucha al abuelo suplicar por más información, no puede creer lo que está pasando así como el pequeño Javier tampoco. Sus padres ya no estarían nunca, jamás volvería a verlos. Se mete en la cocina y empieza a llorar amargamente. Unos minutos más tarde sale y ve al abuelo llorando sobre el chal de mamá. Un padre acababa de perder a su hija y a su yerno.

— ¿Javi estás bien? —la voz de Athras lo trae de regreso al presente, no había notado las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos.

—Si Maestro, estoy bien. No tengo nada.

Trató de mentir sin éxito, su maestro era muy observador y seguro había notado la mentira y las lágrimas, las cuales removió rápidamente.

—Vamos, empezaremos el entrenamiento del día.

—Si —entrenar sería un buen modo de sacarse esos recuerdos de la mente.

Siguió a su maestro hasta la cima de la montaña donde las cabras daban largos saltos para bajar. El tenía que ser igual de fuerte y hábil que esas cabras. Justo delante de él se paró una grande y su cría. Las observó con detenimiento y su abuelo le vino a la cabeza; se había quedado a su cuidado tras la muerte de sus padres y él había sido un chico bueno y obediente, tal y como le habían indicado. La vida durante esos meses no fue mala. El abuelo trató de enseñarle algo de esgrima, era muy hábil con la espada y el pequeño Javier gustaba de entrar en su despacho cada que le era posible.

Había un gran retrato del abuelo cuando joven sobre el pequeño librero. Fue torero muchos años atrás y aún conservaba la delgada espada y una montura desgastada. Javier la amaba, disfrutaba poniéndosela sobre la cabeza y moviendo la mano como si fuese un buen esgrimista en combate.

— ¡Tengo la espada más poderosa del mundo!

El despacho del abuelo estaba lleno de recuerdos que se irían a la basura tiempo después cuando el abuelo murió. Javier sostenía la montura fuertemente en sus manos sin dejar de llorar. No tenía padres ni abuelo, solo sabía que tenía mucho miedo, más del que nunca había sentido. Una trabajadora social intentaba decirle palabras de aliento que se perdieron con el paso del tiempo. No había más familia a la cual recurrir, estaba solo en el mundo.

—Vaya suerte que has tenido chico —un hombre alto y muy moreno se le acercó una tarde mientras Javier estaba sentado en el jardín del orfanato— ¿qué es eso que llevas en las manos?

—La montura del abuelo.

— ¿Cuándo murió tu abuelo?

—No sé… hace mucho.

—Mi nombre es Athras y vine porque creo que tienes un gran potencial para hacer grandes cosas. Cosas más allá de tu imaginación, honrarías gratamente la memoria de tu abuelo y tus padres si vinieras conmigo e hicieras esas grandes cosas de las que hablo.

—No puedo, me dijeron que no hablará con extraños —el pequeño bajo la mirada aferrándose aún más a la montura.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—….

—Vamos, dime tu nombre —insistió con toda calma.

—Me llamo Javier.

Para Athras fue una tarea larga el convencer al chico pero al final no le dejo más alternativa que llevarlo casi por la fuerza. El pequeño Javier estaba asustado pero su disposición cambio mucho al llegar al Santuario y encontrarse con otros chicos de su edad así como a un Patriarca amable que confiaba plenamente en sus nacientes capacidades. Ahora tenia un propósito en la vida que sería cultivado por su maestro a quien admiraba casi como admiró a su difunto padre.

—Eres muy noble de corazón Javier —solía decir Athras con frecuencia—, Aioros dice que serás un gran caballero cuando llegue el momento.

— ¿Aioros?

—Sí, el aspirante al puesto de Patriarca y te tiene en gran concepto así como mucha estima.

Si había alguien a quien admirará con todo su corazón era al Santo de Sagitario. El primero en hablarle, en orientarle cuando se sentía desmotivado así como el consolarlo al recordar a sus padres. No había otro como él, no había caballero más noble, bueno y valiente que él. Deseaba ser igual que Aioros y ganar ese reconocimiento cuando la diosa Atena llegara al Santuario. Tenía que ser muy fuerte para poder sepultar su pasado pero ahora que había flaqueado nuevamente se sentía muy triste.

—Escucha Javier. No tienes por qué estar triste —comenzó a decir Athras al término del día—, estoy seguro de que tu familia estaría orgullosa de ti por todo lo que has logrado tú solo. Te has esforzado mucho en tu entrenamiento y seguramente la diosa Atena te recompensará cuando vuelva al Santuario. Estas más que calificado para ser uno de los caballeros más leales a la diosa, algo así no lo hubieras logrado quedándote en casa ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Si Maestro.

—Falta muy poco para tu prueba final, la que te otorgará la armadura dorada y después de eso mi instrucción quedará completa y deberás volver al Santuario para presentarte ante el Patriarca. ¿Te quedo claro?

—Si Maestro pero… ¿seguirá siendo mi maestro cuando esa prueba termine?

—Tu prueba final es contra mí, deberás vencerme en combate y pase lo que pase seguiré siendo tu maestro. Tienes que ser muy fuerte, seguir las reglas del Santuario en todo momento pero, sobre todo, deberás ser leal a la diosa y a las órdenes del Patriarca en todo momento. Como bien sabes es lo más importante. Siempre deberás apegarte al código de conducta.

Athras era muy respetuoso de las reglas y el orden y se lo inculco a su alumno con rigor día a día. Javier debía seguir el código de conducta al pue de la letra sin pasar por alto ningún lineamiento. Además de observar estrictamente ese código seguía en su día a día las enseñanzas del dios Ashura. Lo había visto meditar largo rato por las mañanas antes del desayuno y solía decir que Ashura era el encargado de vigilar el orden moral y social del mundo, no toleraba la mala conducta ni que se brincaran las leyes.

Javier quedó impactado por conocer a una deidad que representara todo lo que su maestro le había enseñado y siempre debía tener sus enseñanzas en mente no importando que su maestro estuviera o no. El último día de entrenamiento y, poco antes de la prueba final, se quedó contemplando la estatua de Ashura largo rato pensando en todo lo que estaba por depararle el destino. Tenía a Excálibur en su brazo para ayudarse a mantener el orden y lealtad a la diosa en el Santuario.

Esa técnica le había costado mucho aprenderla y no debía usarla a menos que el combate lo requiriera, cada enfrentamiento debía ser justo y estar dentro de los lineamientos de conducta establecidos. Si, estaba listo para dar ese gran paso, seguramente su familia estaría orgullosa de él. En ese momento le paso por la mente que el dios Ashura era un gran ejemplo para él porque era la viva imagen de todo lo que deseaba representar.

—Ojalá yo fuera como él…

— ¿Cómo quien chico? —Athras lo sacó de sus pensamientos sentándose a su lado frente al pequeño altar del dios.

—Como el dios Ashura. Es justo y respeta la ley.

—Puedes seguir sus enseñanzas y tenerlas como código de vida. Es importante que jamás pierdas de vista el camino de la rectitud. Es importante para la diosa.

—Lo sé.

—Lo harás muy bien pequeño discípulo de Ashura, o más bien debería decir pequeño Shura, ese nombre te queda mejor.

La prueba final consistía en ganarle a su maestro por lo que Javier no tuvo dudas en la mente de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, para aquello a lo que fue entrenado por cinco largos años. Quería mostrarle a su maestro su gran progreso combatiendo limpiamente para ganar su derecho a portar la armadura dorada. El resultado fue doloroso pero esperado: le había ganado a Athras y este lo bendijo con sus mejores deseos antes de dejar este mundo.

—Regresa al Santuario y preséntate ante el Patriarca. Ahora eres el nuevo Santo al frente del décimo templo ya no eres más un simple aprendiz.

—Así lo haré maestro. Gracias por todo.

.

El camino hasta el Santuario fue largo y pesado pero al fin estaba de regreso. Sin perder tiempo dejo sus pocas pertenencias en la habitación privada del décimo templo; entre esos objetos estaba la vieja montura del abuelo, le era imposible tirarla así que la colocó en el librero. La atesoraría por siempre no importando lo que sucediera.

Se alistó lo mejor que pudo para entrevistarse con el Patriarca Shion y su hermano menor el Señor Arles.

—Bienvenido chico —la voz del Jefe del Santuario resonó por toda la habitación—, veo que has cumplido con tu entrenamiento satisfactoriamente. Estoy orgulloso de ti chico. Te honraré con el rango de Caballero Dorado y tu armadura será Capricornio. Es el rango más alto de nuestra orden, deberás honrar tu título y ser fiel a la diosa Atena día a día.

—Lo haré Señor. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por fomentar la fidelidad a la diosa Atena y vigilar que se cumpla su ley.

—Recuérdame tu nombre chico —indicó el Patriarca.

—Mi nombre es Shura. Soy Shura de Capricornio, el Caballero dorado que resguarda la décima casa.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

***Notas**: Un OS breve dedicado a este personaje. Gracias por leer.


End file.
